What Happens When Ren and Yoh are Left Alone
by shonen-ai supporter
Summary: When Anna's away, the boys will play. Rated for future chapters. YohRen
1. Rip, Slip, Brush, Ahhhh

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.  
  
Author's Notes: **READ THIS**!!! This is going to be the only disclaimer/warning I put in this story. If you do not read this,you're own fault because I put it all big 'n pretty for ya. This is my first Shaman King fanfic. This will contain yaoi and a lime scene (or scenes, depends what kind of mood I'm in.) It will have humor and hopefully I don't stray too far from the characters real personalities. ; Sorry if they're OOC!! Also, uhm I don't really know where this fic fits into the show's plot, so I'm just gonna stick on the AU title and call you warned.

-----  
  
"Rip, slip, brush, _ahhh_." Yoh looked at the little pad of minty goodness attached to his finger. "This is just as fun as they make it seem! I'm goin to show Ren!"  
  
Yoh got up from the couch and made his way determinedly to the stairs. As he acended the steep staircase, he heard a catchy tune coming from Ren's closed door.   
  
"Hmmm...that beat sounds familiar, but I can't quite place the song." Yoh said.   
  
He braced himself and softly rapped on the door. After waiting a few seconds for an answer, he opened the door. Immediatedly, he recoganized the song pouring from the radio that layed in the corner of the room.  
  
"-Thing about a'bein' a woman, is the perogative to have a little fun!"  
  
Ren was in the middle of the room, naked save a pair of loose hanging red boxers, dancing along to the beat. Yoh gaped for a small while, then began to chuckle. Ren gasped and turned to face Yoh, his face beet red.  
  
"W-what are you doing in here?" Ren stuttered.  
  
"I came to see you of course! And I'm getting to see quite a lot of you." Yoh said, tilting his head and grinning. His eyes traveled up Ren's body, causing him to blush even darker.  
  
"Haven't you heard of a thing called privacy?!?" Ren shouted, pulling a shirt over his head. He shot his worst glare at Yoh.  
  
"I tried knocking, but you didn't hear so I just came in." Yoh said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well get out!" Ren shouted, throwing his shoe at Yoh's head. Yoh caught it easily, flashing a bright white grin.  
  
"The whole reason I came here was to give you this." he said. He tossed a Crest Brush-up at Ren, then walked out. "Have fun!" he called, his voice fading as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Ren looked at the small plastic pouch in his hands.  
  
"Rip, slip, brush, _ahhh_."   
  
-------------  
  
That's the end of the first chapter folks! Sorry it was so short, but it just seemed like it needed to end there. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Kitchens and flirting and lunch OH MY!

"I'm leaving for awhile, my family needs me. I'll be gone a whole month. If you slack on your training, I'll kick your behind! Don't forget, every two weeks, increase your weights by twenty pounds on each arm, and fifty on each leg." Anna said. "Yoh, carry my luggage to the taxi."  
  
"Yes Anna." Yoh mumbled, hoisting the two heavy trunks and waddling over to the bright yellow taxi. He threw them in the back, then walked back to the door where Anna was speaking with Ren.  
  
"-if he doesn't do his chores or train hard enough, you can punish him! Anything you want! Chores, cleaning, cooking. You're going to be in charge while I'm gone, so don't disappoint me." She then walked to the taxi, giving one more threat filled glare.  
  
"Heh heh heh, you're mine now." Ren chuckeled, rounding on Yoh, an evil glint in his golden eyes. Yoh laughed nevously, rubbing his head.  
  
"Aw, cummon Ren, you're not really gonna make me work while she's gone are you?" he whined.  
  
"Of course I am. I don't see why you complain so much. You have a lot of work to do if you want to catch up to my godly body." he said. Yoh's eyes traveled to the strip of flesh that was peeking out from the bottom of Ren's red belly shirt. Indeed, the other boy did have quite a build.  
  
'I wonder what it would take to make those muscles quiver?' Yoh thought, his grin turning lecherous, then back to normal when he noticed Ren giving him a blank stare.  
  
"Ok, get to work!" Ren snapped, growing irritated at the boy's lingering eyes.  
  
"Uhm, how about we get lunch first?" Yoh suggested more then asked. Ren sighed.  
  
"Is food all you ever think about?" he asked. "We can wait." His stomache gave a small growl of protest.  
  
"Hee hee, you're saying one thing, but your stomache says another!" Yoh said in a sing song voice.   
  
Ren twitched, a vein throbbing on his forehead.  
  
"Fine! I hope you know how to cook though." Ren snapped, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well...actually...I can't cook to save my life!" Yoh laughed.  
  
"Honestly! You're useless!" Ren yelled. "What do I get if I make lunch?"  
  
"You really expect to be paid for cooking?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Of course. If I'm going to do the work, I expect something in return."  
  
"Ok, you cook, and I won't tell anyone about the whole 'Man I feel like a woman' thing I saw in your room yesterday." Yoh said, leaning close to Ren, a crooked smile plastered across his face.   
  
Ren's face turned a brilliant shade of red, a dark scowl gracing his face.  
  
"Bastard. Fine, I'll cook, and you forget what you saw." Ren growled.  
  
"Cool! So you'll be cooking the whole time Anna's gone?" Yoh asked 'innocently'. Ren twitched, his fingers curling as if going to reach for his won dao. He took a deep calming breath and stormed into the kitchen.  
  
Yoh followed him.  
  
"Can I help?" he asked, leaning against the counter.   
  
"I thought you couldn't cook!!" Ren yelled.  
  
"I can't! But I'm good at slicing and dicing! I've had a lot of practice ya know." he said, making a slicing motion with his hand.  
  
"You are so..._INFURIATING_!!!!" Ren yelled, throwing a cabbage at Yoh's head. It hit with a resound 'thwack' and then fell into Yoh's hands.  
  
"That hurt a little buddy. You need to learn how to control your temper Ren...chan." Yoh said, a smirk plastered across his face.   
  
Ren grew red with anger. He leapt forward and pinned Yoh's arms to the counter.  
  
"I think you should watch your tounge." Ren growled. Yoh smiled and stuck his tounge out, crossing his eyes, trying to look at said appendage.  
  
"I don't think I can do that...it's starting to give me a headache." Yoh said. Ren growled again and poked Yoh in the forehead with his hair spike.  
  
"You are a moron. Now chop up two carrots and the cabbage. After we eat we're going to the gym." he said, turning the stove on. He put two pieces of salmon in the pan.  
  
"Yum, fishy fishy! Yoh said, placing his hands on Ren's shoulders and inhaling deeply from his nose.  
  
Ren twitched yet again.  
  
"Yoh, did you finish chopping the vegetables?" Ren grumbled, a faint blush staining the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Yup. Should I put them in the pan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and-" he cut off when he felt Yoh's arms slip around his slim waist. "W-what are you doing!?!"   
  
"Adding the vegetables. You were in the way." Yoh said. He finished, then pulled his arms back, brushing his fingertips lightly against Ren's bare torso on the way back to their original position. Ren shivered and turned around. A full blush spread across his face when he realized exactly how close they were standing, Yoh's bare chest almost flush against him and their legs percariously entertwined.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" he yelled, pushing off the other boy away quickly.  
  
Yoh, taken by surprise, wobbled and reached for something, anything, to help him keep balance. Of course, the closest thing to him was Ren, resulting in Ren falling on top of him.  
  
"You idiot! You had to drag me down with you didn't you?" Ren said, pushing himself up so he was resting on his palms, hovering over Yoh.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was just trying to keep my balance. Hee, I guess it's kinda both our fault! You pushing me and me grabbing you." he said, rubbing his sore head.  
  
Ren pushed himself up the rest of the way, brushing his clothes free of dust. He looked down at Yoh, who looked like he didn't really want to get up. He blushed again when he caught his eyes focusing on Yoh's bare chest.  
  
"What are you doing moron? Get up."  
  
"I dunno, its kinda comfortable down here." Yoh said, stretching his arms over his head, causing his shirt to ride up higher and his pants to slide lower. Ren turned back to the stove and turned the fish.  
  
"Go set the table." Ren commanded.  
  
'Ugh, what's wrong with me? It's just another guy. I'm acting like some stupid school girl or something.'   
  
Ren grumbled and turned the stove off. He carried the pan into the dining room and set it on the table.  
  
"Enjoy...or else." he said. He served himself some, eating quickly.  
  
"No rice?" Yoh asked.  
  
"No." Ren said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wow, that was good!" Yoh exclaimed, patting his stomach.  
  
"If you're quite done, let's get to the gym." Ren picked up his dishes and walked into the kitchen. Yoh did the same.  
  
"Do we really have to do work? Can't we just hang around and watch t.v.?"  
  
"No." Ren slipped his shoes on and walked out the door. Yoh quickly followed him.  
  
"So how long are we working out for? And hour?" Yoh asked  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"WHA!?!?"  
  
---------  
  
Wow, another shortish chapter ; I guess that's all I can do! Hee hee, I promise I'll make longer chapters when it gets to the 'good' stuff. 


End file.
